


this slow life i'm waiting for you

by adorkable



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Во сне Робишо сжимал эти пальцы своими, всё было в крови. Сейчас вокруг только желтизна начинающегося дня и песок.





	

**Author's Note:**

> соловеи, эту битву я посвящаю тебе (и ещё рипли, но она пока не в теме)

В жизни он успел бросить многое. И многих. 

— Нам идти пора, — Билли топчет песок. Уже сколько минут этим занимается, ни разу не посмотрел на Робишо.

Плохо спал, опять промолчит всю дорогу до завтрашнего дня.

Придётся открывать бутылку. Робишо ненавидит пить в жару, пить в дороге — хреновая идея. Ладно ещё в таком настроении Билли не будет ничего говорить, только нотаций не хватало.

Солнце уже поднялось достаточно высоко, Билли заслоняет собой часть света. Солнечные лучи проходят будто сквозь его пальцы.

Во сне Робишо сжимал эти пальцы своими, всё было в крови. Сейчас вокруг только желтизна начинающегося дня и песок. 

В этом песке можно было бы утонуть, как в той крови.

— Ты слышишь, старик?

— Называешь меня стариком? Может и оставишь меня здесь?

— Оставлю, только поешь сначала, — Билли поправляет шляпу.

Робишо замечает грязь на его одежде и снова закрывает глаза. Дышать всё ещё тяжело — кошмар не отпустил до конца. Кровь стучит в ушах.

Он не кричал когда проснулся. В таких случаях Билли ведёт себя иначе.

Спина болит от неудобной позы, без особого желания Робишо медленно поднимается, потягивается и думает о том, что вся эта поездка тоже была хреновой идеей.

А Билли, Билли читает всё по его лицу. Но молчит и ждёт. Если они повернут обратно, то это решит Робишо. Билли не хочет решать.

Билли подставляет лицо солнечному свету. 

Робишо вздыхает и принимается за завтрак, пытаясь вспомнить, остался ли у них алкоголь.

Хочется бросить снова.

Хочется спросить снится ли Билли кровь, чужие смерти, его собственная, или, может, но это маловероятно, смерть Робишо.

Он ест и вспоминает о том, что болезни бывают разные. И заодно пытается убедить себя, что видения это чушь собачья. Видения принадлежат древним племенам и сумасшедшим.

Робишо не относится к ним. Плохие сны ему снятся от усталости. Это совсем не предчувствие.

Он не говорит ничего Билли, в этом нет надобности.

_(давай вернёмся обратно)_


End file.
